hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
13 January 2015 Outbreak *CD8650*
Seven twisters touched down were confirmed, 3 EF0s, an EF1, two EF2s, and one EF4. Tornado Activity in Florida Five of the seven tornados in the whole outbreak touched down in Florida alone, as one of them was the strongest tornado in January of 2015. Bradenton, FL 2015 Twister This massive tornado formed in open country near the Myakka area. It first was only a 10-metre wide pencil-like EF0 tornado, but then six vortices emerged from the thunderstorm, and they all converged into this 300-metre debris cloud as the funnel wasn't even all the way on the ground yet. At that point, it was already a 90mph EF1 tornado going towards the small Myakka City subdivision of Verna Bethany, which got hit by a monstrous 1.6-mile-wide F3+ tornado in 1988 source will come soon that killed 13 people, 12 in Verna Bethany alone, and injured nearly 200 others. Back then, it was the biggest tornado in Florida history in terms of size and damage, as it caused $1.71 billion in 2017 money, and it was also the most devastating tornado in terms of damage money for nine years. The 2015 tornado slammed into the Verna Bethany, destroying 12 homes and damaging 30. It kept going in that direction and completely obliterated at least eight structures at EF2 strength, as seven of them were abandoned. Multiple trees were tipped over for the next 5 minutes. When it left Verna Bethany, one person got killed in an automobile when it got crushed by a tree, as eight people were injured. It remained over mostly trees and open country for the next 45 minutes and 22 miles of its journey. At 11:14 AM EDT, it was recorded that the wind speeds were at 210mph, as a barn was completely obliterated right there. But it was downgraded to EF4+ because an EF4+ would've done the same exact damage to a barn. It then made a near sharp turn straight to Bradenton, traveling a straight path from there very parallel to Route 64. When it crossed the highway, five people were confirmed injured, as 35 cars were totaled, as 17 homes near the highway were almost completely destroyed. At that point, the churning twister was weakening but at 195mph strength. The twister then hit Bradenton at 11:30 AM, drowning the city and many other areas in immediate chaos. Multiple subdivisions were leveled, and 10 people were killed in the Acreage subdivision alone. It then hit downtown, as multiple fatalities were claimed, as several brick buildings were reduced to shambles and many well-built wooden structures were entirely splintered. The tornado then finally was rapidly deintensifying, as the tornado then hit a pier, capsizing 12 boats, thankfully none were occupied. But the whole pier and over 35% of the downtown area was entirely flattened. The tornado hit the pier when it was at EF2 strength, as it died out 2 minutes after leaving the town and the pier. It tracked 49.7 miles, left 114 homes destroyed, 301 damaged. Fourteen fatalities and ~242 injuries were the result of this tornado, 12 fatalities in Bradenton and 2 in Verna Bethany, as Bradenton got ~225 injuries and Verna Bethany got at least 17. Myakka City Tornado tornado This 2nd tornado first tornado was the EF4 when it formed formed at an identical spot to where the 1988 tornado formed, as the tornado took a rather similar path for the first few miles, but changed direction after ripping 75 to 90 percent of the roofing off of Myakka City Elementary School, as 11 school busses were totaled from colliding into each other. Luckily, no students were in the buses. However, nine students were injured, two crticially. The twister formed in the middle of a forest and uprooted around 900 trees within the first 3 miles of its path. Mobile homes were soon obliterated as the tornado was then at is peak strength. Out of 14 people above ground in the mobile homes, 11 were injured, and two of them were dead. Another fatality occurred when someone attempted escaping in their car. Two homes were sustaining high-end EF3 and low-end EF5 damage respectively, but further analysis stated that the first home was occupied but had only 4 anchors bolted down, so it wasn't well-built, as the 2nd house has been abandoned since 1929. Two occupants in the home were killed, as the tornado hit several more homes, tearing the whole roof off of at least 10 homes and leaving 32 damaged. It died out after leaving a 15.1-mile stretch of destruction, killed 5 people directly, one indirectly, and left 30 people injured, 22 within a 3-mile radius of the school. Tampa Bay Tornado A very high-end EF1 tornado tore through the suburban areas of the city. The twister left four homes destroyed, 197 damaged, as 29 businesses were affected. Two mobile homes were also destroyed, one being crushed by a 40-foot oak tree and the other directly hit. Multiple schools sustained significant roofing damage, as the twister initially started as a waterspout but grew powerful once it hit land. Twelve homes sustained low-end EF3 damage due to not being well-constructed, as a house was almost completely torn apart. But that house was abandoned since 1911, over 100 years, and nobody went in ever since due to some apparent dangerous paranormal activity. It hit a portable classroom which has also been abandoned since 2006. The twister died out after leaving a 4.1-mile swath up to 200 metres wide. No direct fatalities were reported, but over 55 injuries were confirmed, seven critically. This resulted into one indirect fatality. other 2 tornados in Florida caused no damage, along with the one in Alabama. Macon-Thomaston, Georgia Twister This very long-tracked tornado lasted over 90 minutes, was up to a quarter-mile wide, formed 2 miles west of Macon. It hit a plaza at 95mph EF1 strength, totaled 52 cars, damaged 9 buildings there alone, and then tracked a near-identical path to Thomaston Road. It then hit a small neighbourhood just four miles outside of downtown Macon on Southfork road and hit peak strength there. Only eleven homes were left intact, as 34 were deroofed and 27 damaged. Two people were killed there, as 33 others were injured. The tornado was at peak strength for a consistent 65 minutes, before dissipating very slowly. It was still at low-end EF2 strength when it hit Thomaston, as worst of all, it was rush hour, thus at least two people were killed, along with over 200 injuries in Thomaston, while 36 homes were destroyed, 119 were damaged, as 21 businesses were damaged badly. Between Macon and Thomaston, it left at least 30,000 trees debarked, three homes destroyed, and 11 damaged. When the twister was done, at least 30 businesses were affected, around 75 homes destroyed, 158 damaged, over 500 cars totaled, four fatalities, and nearly 250 injuries. Nearly $10 million in damage was tallied due to this twister. It left a path longer than every other tornado in this whole outbreak combined even with that EF4 in Bradenton, at 61.1 miles long. Ending Result The tornadoes claimed a total of 25 fatalities, at least 580 injuries, and left over $75 million in damage.